This invention relates generally to modular prostheses and relates more particularly to modular femoral hip prostheses.
In the field of orthopedics, modular prostheses have been known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,333 to Masse et al. and European Patent Application 0257359, to Bolesky et al., which relate to modular hip prostheses.
Modular prostheses have the advantage that the number of stock items necessary for fitting the general population of patients requiring prostheses can be reduced, as compared with non-modular prostheses.
A goal in fitting a hip prosthesis to a patient is to provide the patient with a prosthesis which has a modulus of elasticity which is compatible to that of the bone of the patient. Additionally, it is desirable to have the hip implant precisely fit the intramedullary femoral canal of the patient requiring the hip implant.
An object of this invention is a modular prosthesis which can be assembled from a minimum number of shelf stock modular items and which will fit the bone of an individual patient quite precisely.
Another object of this invention is a femoral hip implant having a modulus of elasticity compatible to the modulus of elasticity of the bone of an individual patient.
Yet another object of this invention is a modular femoral hip prosthesis which can be made either from metal or from composite materials and which will have a modulus of elasticity compatible to the modulus of elasticity of the femur bone of an individual patient.